


Eyes On

by Minatsuki



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Hogwarts AU, except I don't really dig much about HP, sorry about that, will add another chara when I decided to use them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatsuki/pseuds/Minatsuki
Summary: An invitation letter to Hogwarts comes to Bryce’s home. Of course Bryce felt very happy when it arrives. Who wouldn’t?Except he shouldn’t go there, if that means a pair of dangerous eye will keep following around him.





	Eyes On

**Author's Note:**

> Please think this fiction in somewhere similar to Hogwarts.  
> Because there would be a lot of things not correct with the original HP's one.

In case somebody picked this up, please give it back to me. Or in rare occasion, I’m having amnesia…

My name is Bryce McQuaid and I’m 11 years old.

* * *

 

Dear Diary,

Today is the best day in my life! It’s not my last birthday, where I got my PS4 as birthday present. Or my birthday 2 years ago where I got a 3DS.

It’s today!

Oh my god! I can’t believe this is happening!

Even my hands are shaking when I’m writing this!

It’s a letter! Acceptance letter to Hogwarts! It’s in mailbox today and addressed to me!

Yeah! That Hogwarts! The awesome magic school that looks like castle and have a greatest game Quidditch!

I don’t really do sports, but who knows I’m going to meet and befriend someone who’s going to be the star in future? Isn’t that awesome!?

I also heard that Hogwarts is like a big castle and have dormitories for us to live in! Not only that, there’s 4 houses, a community where we lived together and learn together. That’s so awesome! I hope I’ll get into Gryffindor. Everyone in Gryffindor must be a really cool people!

Ugh, can’t believe Mum told me to do housework now.

I’ll write again later.

* * *

 

Dear Diary,

Today Mum told me we’re going to London. We’re going to stay in a relative house and buy some school supplies at Diagon Alley and sent me off the next day.

Actually she said it yesterday.

Yes, I’m writing this midnight.

Yes, I haven’t gone to sleep yet and probably not for few minutes to hours.

Believe me, I tried to get some sleep so I’m not late for tomorrow. While my mind knows I need strength for today, my body is too excited for it.

I’m writing this so my body can relax a bit.

Hopefully.

I wonder if I can get a pet tomorrow. Would be nice if I can get my personal owl.

But to think again, I already have a phone so it isn’t really necessary.

I wish I can have a cool pet.

 

 

 

 

I dozed off. Off to bed.

* * *

 

Dear Diary,

I just got home from shopping!

Unfortunately I didn’t get any pet, but I got a wand! It’s made from Hornbeam I think? The store clerk said it was a wand that choose a passionate wizard. It also personalized itself to the owner so other people can’t use it.

Basically, a personal wand that took no master other than me!

That’s awesome!

 Oh, I also bought some snacks for tomorrow’s trip. They’re just muggle’s snacks. At least they have consistent taste, not running away, and no other side effect except making you happy and full.

But buying American’s snack is quite hard in London.

I tried to ask some directions to platform nine and three-quarters but everybody looks as confused as I am. Mum told me not to worry about it for now because she knows where it is.

Guess it will not be a problem.

* * *

 

A child closed the book and put it next to another child in front of him, who’s still sleeping. He might have violates some privacy, but curiousity had him better.

Having American’s wizard in English wizard school isn’t that uncommon, but he still would like having a friends that born in same country. And the child in front of him looks someone friendly and energetic.

“Heh heh, Bryce McQuaid isn’t it? I hope we can be close friends” The child said, as he smiled at him.

His pair of green eyes has set on the blond hair of sleeping child as the train keeps moving.


End file.
